1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bipolar battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium ion secondary batteries include those using a solid electrolyte, a liquid electrolyte, and a polymer gel electrolyte, respectively, as electrolytes to be encapsulated therein.
The lithium ion secondary battery using the solid electrolyte is that using a solid polymer electrolyte, such as polyethylene oxide, as the only electrolyte thereof. On the other hand, for the liquid electrolyte, only an electrolysis solution is used. The polymer gel electrolyte is considered to be an intermediate of a solid electrolyte and a liquid electrolyte. The polymer gel electrolyte includes one in which an electrolysis solution is held among chains of polymer such as polyvinylidene fluoride (PVDF) which has no lithium ion conductivity in itself (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-204136).